Sky
by nezushii
Summary: Ia yakin Nezumi juga sedang menatap langit sekarang. Perasaan tersebut membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya, langit menyatukan mereka. /pwp/Nezushion/shonen-ai/drabble/


**DISCLAIMER**

**No.6 © Atsuko Asano**

**.**

**.**

**Sky**

**.**

by Chi

* * *

><p>Bola mata Shion menatap hampa pada sebuah sungai dengan air yang memantulkan cahaya mentari.<p>

Warnanya menyemburatkan sinar keperakan.

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya yang tidak stabil akibat titik pusaran air yang berputar dan mengalir, sambil menumpukan berat tubuhnya di atas kedua tungkai kakinya.

Shion menyentuh anak rambutnya. Putih, berwarna putih. Ia menyentuh permukaan pipinya, dan menggoreskan tinta imajiner di sesuatu yang mirip luka di dekat telinganya. Tatapannya datar. Tidar ada sinar di sepasang matanya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirannya—dan ia frustrasi dengan itu.

Shion tidak kembali ke No.6 yang tinggal puing-puing, ia pergi ke sebuah negeri—yang teramat asing untuk dapat dikenali—dan merantau. Ia tidak kembali untuk menjemput ibu. Ia bahkan tidak membuka mulut dan meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa tidak ada lagi gadis bernama Safu di dunia ini.

Ia hanya terdiam, dan terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Dan di dalam kepalanya, terlukis sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat diutarakan. Sebenarnya mudah menggambarkannya.

Hitam, sedikit sarkas, dingin, namun menyimpan perasaan yang begitu dalam. Seseorang yang dalam beberapa waktu tidak ia percayai sama sekali. Seseorang yang berarti, dengan syal hitam dan bola mata obsidian. Yang selalu bertingkah cuek. Yang hidup bagai tikus dalam kegelapan di masa lalunya.

Nezumi—atau tikus. Dan bukan itu yang membuat Shion sulit memahami perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya—dan juga lukisan Nezumi di dalam otaknya.

Tangannya memercik air sungai, membasahi telapak tangannya dengan air dan mengelap wajahnya. Shion memejamkan mata. Ia berimajinasi. Berdelusi. Berhalusinasi.

Bahwa terdapat sebuah hologram Nezumi di hadapannya sekarang, tengah menjulurkan tangan padanya, tersenyum. Shion—masih memejamkan matanya—melayangkan tangannya ke udara dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan oksigen memasuki pernapasannya dan menyatu dalam darahnya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, terlahir sebuah hasrat egois bahwa ia ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Nezumi dalam rengkuhannya. Ingin merasakan nafas Nezumi berhembus di dekat telinganya. Ingin mencium aroma tengkuk Nezumi—dan diam-diam menciumnya.

Shion bangkit, berjalan kembali melalui rute yang dilaluinya beberapa saat sebelum ini, dan kembali ke tempat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Nezumi.

Ia sadar, ini memang egois.

Tapi dia ingin selalu bersama Nezumi. Setelah semua yang ia lalui bersama sang tikus yang teramat tangguh dan jantan, ia tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

Karena sebuah memori yang menempel di dalam benaknya—yang tidak bisa lepas begitu saja—meminta pertanggung jawaban yang menciptakan sebuah animo.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin menjadi penganut hedonisme.

Animo tersebut menggerakan impuls untuk melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempatnya berpijak tadi. Meninggalkan sebuah jejak terima kasih pada air sungai yang menjernihkan pikirannya. Meniupkan debu perpisahan pada udara dan sinar mentari yang menemaninya di bagian dunia yang ini—di belahan dunia yang menjadi teman barunya.

Bau tanah menggerayangi indra penciumannya. Sepatunya meninggalkan sebuah guratan sol yang tidak teratur di atas tanah lunak ini.

Ia berjalan hingga berpisah dengan sungai. Terus berjalan lurus, menatap langit.

Ia yakin Nezumi juga sedang menatap langit sekarang. Perasaan tersebut membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya, langit menyatukan mereka.

Atau jika Nezumi kini sedang tertidur, udara tengah membawa bisikan perasaan Shion kepada Nezumi, tersampaikan melalui mimpi dalam tidurnya. Dan mungkin ketika ia terbangun nanti, Shion memenuhi pandangannya, lalu mencium keningnya.

Itu juga kalau Shion dapat mendeteksi di mana raga dan jiwa tersebut berada.

Tapi sepertinya, akibat ikatan batin—yang sepertinya—cukup dalam di antara mereka berdua, jarak sejauh itu dapat terhubung dan burung-burung robin menuntun Shion menuju tempat Nezumi berada.

_Reunite, and be together again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

PWP, selalu bingung mau bikin plot apa kalo udah soal No.6  
>Pengen bikin alternate ending, tapi sudah ada yang buat xD dan sangat sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau/


End file.
